Cherish
by emmaswanskillian
Summary: 9x13, because it was the best episode I've seen in a while, and I had to write something for the wishful thinking I had in my head of after they all got off the elevator. Tiva :


yes, I'm writing another Tiva oneshot. Yes, its because I want to, not trying to impress anyone. I'm once again writing for me.

and to express how much I loved last night's episode. It made me curse at the television during Ray's proposal and Ziva's brief 'yes', jump up clapping and cheering when Ziva punched Ray in the face, and crying, just a little bit, when the Lieutenant's wife told Tony and Ziva to cherish each other, and they smiled at each other.

It was the best episode ever. and this is my wishful thinking for after they got out the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Best wishes, Detective." Ziva said to the Lieutenant's husband as he climbed into his car. She felt a sense of relief knowing that the man could now grieve over his lost love.<p>

She looked over her shoulder at Tony, who smiled at her again in a way that she hadn't quite grown accustomed to. There was something different about that smile of his these days. Something about it made her feel... appreciated and important. Like she meant something to someone.

And she knew that she did. She knew Tony cared about her, and it gave her the most amazing feeling to know that he had her back, always. It seemed as if, with that knowledge, nothing could keep her down for long.

"So," he said casually as he walked with her to their vehicles. "I'm definitely thinking movie night. You up for it?"

She contemplated, and nodded. "Yes, a movie night would be nice. I need to relax a bit."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "I'll give you a nice massage, if you're interested."

She rolled her eyes. "Very nice try, Tony."

He shrugged, removing his arm but staying close as they got to their cars and stood there for a moment. "I can drive you, and then bring you back later or something. Like we do sometimes."

On impulse, she agreed. "But take me by my house first? If you do not mind, I can crash at your house tonight."

He nodded, opening his door for her as she climbed inside.

* * *

><p>"It seems like it has been such a long week." Ziva commented as she removed her shoes and jacket at Tony's door.<p>

"It does, doesn't it?" he mused, doing the same. "I think, in the recent turn of events, it is only fair that you choose the movie, Zee-vah."

She headed for his kitchen, finding a pizza to cook. "Just throw in a Pirates of the Caribbean movie, Tony."

"Alright. Want some help with that?" he said, coming up behind her.

"I got it. We can go ahead and start the movie while we wait for the pizza, yes?"

"Sure."

They sat down to watch the movie, Ziva's feet tucked underneath her, her knee touching Tony's. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "He was right, you know." Ziva whispered, seeming to snuggle a little closer.

"Who?"

"The Lieutenant's husband." She said, turning to look at him, shifting her body slightly. "He was right."

"Which part was he right about?" he asked, his attention now on her.

"The holding on to what we have, and cherishing each other part."

"I know. I do cherish you, Zeev. Every day." The tv now held none of his attention.

"And I, you, as well." she said, resting her chin on his shoulder, looking into his eyes. "I do not think you can quite comprehend how truly greatful I am to have you in my life, Tony."

"I think I can." he smiled at her.

"Seriously. You do so much for me. You have rescued me countless times, physically and emotionally, and after everything that happened with Ray..." She broke off, fighting the same tears she'd fought earlier in the week. "I am very glad that you were there. I do not know what I would have done otherwise."

He looked at her for a long moment, bringing his hand up to touch her face. "Ziva." he whispered her name, and damning the consequences, leaned in to press his lips gently to hers. It didn't last very long, and it was just barely the touch of their lips, but it meant the world to him. "I love you."

And then he realized he had said that out loud.

Ziva didn't seem phased, though. She simply smiled at him, leaning her head on his shoulder once again. And just when he thought she wasn't going to respond, she turned back to look at him. "I.. I love you, too."

He smiled, wrapping his arm around her, kissing her head. "I'm always going to cherish you, Ziva. And the day I don't, I'm a dead man. And when I promise you that, know that I mean every word."

She leaned into him even further. "And I promise to cherish you, in return. We have something special with this, Tony. We can not afford to lose it."

"We won't."

And he kissed her head again.

* * *

><p>I feel like this is bad, but it calmed my Tiva nerves from last nights episode. I've had my fix for the week. Review, if you wanna.<p> 


End file.
